


a constellation to stir my heart

by yourtype



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kissing, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtype/pseuds/yourtype
Summary: Everything about Daisy is driving Jemma mad. The way she plays her guitar, the way she sings, her new haircut, the way she dresses. It's if God had designed the perfect woman to make Jemma feel like she had completely lost her mind.Band AU in which Daisy is incredibly attractive and Jemma is very, very weak.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	a constellation to stir my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not entirely sure where this came from? I'm not a big BioQuake fan (absolutely nothing against them, but I tend not to multi ship and FitzSimmons is my favorite ship ever) but this idea came into my mind and within in an hour it was completely done?? So here it is?? Since it's my first time writing them as a non-platonic dynamic and my first time having Daisy play a major role in a story, I apologize if this isn't the best. Still, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Fake Mona Lisa by Carly Rae Jepsen, highly recommend even though it's barely related to the story.

Daisy was going to drive her completely mad. Completely, utterly mad.

Everything about her activated something in Jemma’s brain, calling out to her.

Maybe it was the way she played her guitar. That dark, midnight purple guitar. The way she held it close against her torso, playing it with such intensity and precision. Her skilled hands flying across its neck and plucking at the taut steel strings.

Maybe it was the way she sang. Her perfect, angelic voice mixed with a certain huskiness and darkness that made it stand out from any other sound Jemma had ever heard.

Maybe it was her new haircut. The fact that she had just chopped off most of her hair, leaving the rest in a wild bob just above her shoulders. The way she would move her hair out of her eyes, grabbing sections and carelessly pushing it back over her scalp. 

Maybe it was something in her outfit. The way her familiar, tight black jeans gripped her thighs. Her old leather jacket, the one that smelled exactly and distinctly like _her_ , with all of its buttons and badges. Her new top, a velvety leather red piece with a plunging neckline. A dark mesh layer covered it, showing off yet concealing her chest.

It was as if God had designed the perfect woman to make Jemma feel like she had completely lost her mind. To make her chest feel tight and warm. To make her shift in her seat. To create a pit in the bottom of her stomach whenever she entered the room. 

“You alright?” Elena asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. “You look a bit distracted there.”

Jemma felt herself get red in the face and coughed to clear her throat. “Yeah, of course, never better.” Her voice came out cracked and strangled, despite her attempt of covering up the effect Daisy had on her. 

It was unfair, really. How Daisy could float through life, confident and poised and _spectacular_ , completely oblivious to the way a simple smile from her made Jemma’s knees turn to jelly. 

“You sure?” Elena smirked, looking between Jemma and where Daisy was leaned over, tuning her guitar in preparation for their show. Daisy’s brows were furrowed, a familiar concentrated look crossing her face. She always was so studious about her practice, it was amazing how she could let it all go and become so carefree on stage.

“Yep,” Jemma nodded. “I just think I need a minute. I’ll be back.” Jemma pushed herself away from her keyboard and hopped down off the stage, crossing the now-empty bar to find the bathrooms. Distantly, she could hear Daisy asking Elena something. Once she found the bright white room, she splashed a few handfuls of cool water onto her face, feeling the blush fade as she did. 

“Get it together, Simmons,” she mumbled to herself, leaning with her forearms against the sink, head in her hands.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swung open, making Jemma jump. Standing in the doorway was Daisy, her arms crossed.

“What’s bothering you?” Daisy asked, her voice a mix of concern and annoyance. “You’ve been acting weird around me for a while now. Something’s up.”

“Nothing’s up. I swear. I’ve just been distracted by… things,” Jemma explained, trying her best to keep her eyes from wandering off of Daisy’s face. The way her shirt showed off her cleavage, pushed up slightly by her crossed arms, was _not_ helping matters.

“What things?” Daisy asked, taking a few steps closer to Jemma.

“I’ve just been a bit frustrated lately,” Jemma said, trying to keep a positive attitude and a smile on her face.

“What exactly is causing this… frustration?” Daisy asked. Before Jemma could answer, Daisy crept closer, almost pinning Jemma against the sink. She smirked, “It doesn’t happen to be because there’s a certain woman that you can’t take your eyes off? One you're forced to spend half your days and nights with? Someone in your band, perhaps?”

“What— How did you…” Jemma stumbled.

“I have eyes, baby girl,” Daisy said, placing one of her hands on Jemma’s hips. Jemma was sure that if she hadn’t been pushed up against the sink she would have fallen to her knees the moment the pet name left Daisy’s mouth. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, the way you blush whenever I smile at you during a show, the way you somehow make excuses to leave the room whenever Elena or I catch you. You’re not exactly stubble.”

Jemma swallowed, hard. “What exactly are you gonna do about it?” She asked, using up any confidence she had in her body to do so.

“This, I suppose,” Daisy said nonchalantly, before leaning in to kiss Jemma. Hard. Daisy kissed her with desperation, and Jemma kissed her back the same. It was as if months — years, really, if Jemma was being honest — of hunger had led up to this moment. As her lips moved against Daisy’s, Jemma grabbed the label of that damn leather jacket, putting her other hand into Daisy’s short hair, pulling her tight against her body. Daisy’s hand had snuck around Jemma’s waist, and with the ferocity that Daisy was holding her, Jemma was sure she’d have marks in the morning. 

Daisy eventually slowed her pace, pulling back from Jemma. As she did, she captured the older woman’s lower lip in her teeth, dragging it out as she pulled away.

“I’ve gotta get back out there. We got a show to play,” Daisy said in a low voice. “See you out there, baby girl.”

And with that, Daisy pushed herself off away from Jemma and the bathroom sink, quickly leaving the bathroom with long, powerful strides. Jemma was left alone, smiling to herself, basking in the afterglow of that long-awaited moment.

As she lifted her hands to her lips, still savoring the taste of Daisy’s against hers, Jemma knew one thing was absolute, scientific fact.

Daisy was trying to drive her mad. And it was working.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I appreciate all kudos and comments if you feel so inclined to leave them. I know this piece has a bit to do with nsfw content, but please be mindful that I'm a minor while commenting :)
> 
> Also can I just say, as a giant lesbian, how much easier it is to describe a woman being attractive rather than a man omg i'm STRUGGLING while writing fs fics simply bc I'm like. jesus what do people find (psychically) attractive about guys but writing this I was just like. yeah ofc it's common sense Daisy sexy.


End file.
